


Bellamy dreams after Praimfaya

by Broashcol94



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/pseuds/Broashcol94
Summary: i am thinking about making a small cannonverse drabble while i have a rewatch let me know in the comments if you would want more like this
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	Bellamy dreams after Praimfaya

Clarke haunted him every night when he fell asleep. He'd dream of oceans just as blue as her eyes that would drown him. He would fall into an endless sea of blue that he never wanted to come out of. Those dreams however had not been the hardest ones.  
Some nights he dreamed of how he couldve had a normal life with Clarke. One dream that played on repeat had been of them raising a family at Arcadia. He even dreamed up the children right down to every detail. A girl that favored him and boy that favored her. These were dreams that took over him. Because Clarke would never have a life with him she'd never have a life at all. He had left her to die and this was his bourdon to bare.

**Author's Note:**

> i am thinking about making a small cannonverse drabble while i have a rewatch let me know in the comments if you would want more like this


End file.
